The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a package former support device or package tube support device for a double-armed cradle of a yarn winding assembly or unit.
Such assemblies or units are used in textile machines, for example back-winding machines, rotor and other open-end spinning machines and false twist texturizing machines, as disclosed in the commonly assigned European Published patent application No. 0,199,245, published Oct. 29, 1986, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.